


Sleeping Beauty

by GravityDidIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cum Marking, Cum Play, Frottage, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Derek finds a sleeping Stiles and can help himself.





	Sleeping Beauty

Derek, for the most part, considers himself to be pretty resistant to temptation. Even as a kid his mother would praise his ability to not sneak a cookie from the cookie jar when Laura had already stolen herself five. When he turned thirteen and his friend Jason invited him over to swim, Jason’s sixteen year old sister had changed in the bathroom, which had a window on the side of the house, Derek stayed put, even if his mind was screaming at him to take a look. 

But this….This is where Derek finally gives in. Walking out in his underwear, after a shower, Derek is met with the most tempting sight he has ever seen. Stiles laying down on his bed, tired after a long day of classes, in nothing but a black and blue mesh jockstrap. His head turned to the side, his pink cupid bow lips slightly opened as he breathes, and his long eyelashes flutter as he sleeps.His creamy skin, on display for Derek’s eyes, a constellation of moles that Derek has time and time again traced with his tongue sticks out. But Derek’s eyes keep being drawn to Stiles pert ass, perfectly framed by his jock. It’s small and perky, and Derek knows how it feels intimately. He looks to his boyfriend’s face, Stiles remains passive, save for a small snore. Derek gives in.

Derek’s cock has already hardened to full mast, removing his underwear his cock slaps his abs. He steps out of his the puddle of fabric at his feet and scratches his full balls. Gently, Derek grasps Stiles’ ankles and spreads his legs. Derek crawls onto the bed, careful not to shift his way to much, so as not to bother the sleeping man. Derek straddles Stiles’ legs and lines his cock with the crack of Stiles ass. Stiles Stirs as Derek’s balls rest against his clothed ones. Still to tired to fully wake Derek moves Stiles hands back to rub his thighs. Stiles sighs and mumbles, content to know its his boyfriend. Derek smirks, he can smell the arousal coming off of Stiles, it’s subtle, for now.

Stiles skin is smooth and warm as Derek rubs the length of his cock between the globes of Stiles ass. Stiles mumbles what Derek thinks is “feels good”

Stiles, sleepy, like this is so pliable, Derek moves his hips grinding his cock deeper between Stiles ass cheeks, he could prop up Stiles hips and fuck into him and Stiles would just sleepily moan. As Derek humps Stiles ass, the smell of Stiles arousal has grown, it comes off the human in waves. Derek can feel his teeth elongate at the scent. Stiles has started to make these small aborted movements with his hips, too tired to commit to any kind of real addition. But he moans and groans almost like he’s having a dream. Derek continues to rubs his cock in between Stiles ass until his cock head goes a bit too deep and catches on the rim of Stiles’ hole. 

Derek Stops his movements, Stiles wines a little, He sits up and pulls Stiles cheeks apart. Stiles tight pink hole exposed to Derek’s eyes looks so small, and perfect for fucking into, it would feel like a warm velvet vice. But as tempted as Derek is….he knows that without any proper prep it wouldn’t be fun for either of them. But that doesn’t stop him from claiming Stiles hole as his. Derek uses one hand to spread Stiles’ ass cheeks as he uses the other to jack himself off. Stiles lets out a little confused noise, but Derek shushes him. He strips his cock until he feels the tingle in his lower stomach and balls. He aims his cock head at Stiles pink hole and begins to unload, thick streams of white erupt and paint Stiles’ hole. Derek breathes hard in his afterglow, a second later the smell of Stiles cum is added into the room. Stiles quickly falls back into a deep sleep.

Derek rolls off of Stiles and looks down at his peacfully sleeping boyfriend. His face now slightly flush, and his mouth still open, Derek shifts himself until his hips are aligned with Stiles face. Stiles mouth is opened just enough for Derek to fit the tip of his cock inside. Stiles always did have an oral fixation, and even in his sleep he still knows to lick Derek’s cock clean.


End file.
